The present invention relates to a golf glove with a stroke counter for indicating the number of strokes taken by a golfer.
Certain golfers, especially those first starting the game, desire some sort of device for counting strokes so that they do not lose track of their score for each hole. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,190 and 3,716,016.